


Fly

by Senbei_kun



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senbei_kun/pseuds/Senbei_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by preview for ep 12. Rin and Haru on the flight to Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

**Fly**

 

"What, Haru, is this your first time on a plane?"

A small nod.

Rin's eyes went wide, then softened and brightened as he gave Haruka a boyish grin.

"I see. Another first with me, huh."

Rin sounded proud at first then his tone turned mischievous.

"Are you scared? I can hold your hand throughout the flight if you want."

The redhead extended his upturned right palm to Haruka, wiggling his eyebrows.

"..."

Haruka, who had the window seat, wordlessly turned to look outside, a small pout on his lips that would otherwise be invisible unless you have known him for as long as Rin has.

Following Haruka's gaze, Rin looked out the window as well. Outside, he could see buildings which looked very tiny below, part of the plane's huge wing, and cotton clouds. All this was a familiar sight to him, as he would travel between Japan and Australia back and forth.

 _'But not to Haru'_ , he thought, as his gaze shifted to Haruka's blank face that belied his ocean-coloured eyes glimmering with curiosity.

" ... regret this."

Haruka turned to Rin, who seemed to have mumbled something.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You look tired, Haru. You can sleep, it's a long flight after all. I'm going to take a nap too. I woke up really early this morning."

Rin leaned back and tilted the back rest of his seat for a more comfortable position. As he drifted off to sleep, he chided himself for unconsciously voicing his thoughts earlier as he was gazing at Haruka's face.

_'I won't let you regret this.'_

-x-

"Nn..."

Amber eyes fluttered open. Rin looked to his right when he felt a bit of weight on his shoulder. Haruka was leaning on him, fast asleep.

"Hm?"

He felt something lightly wrapped around the upper part of his index and middle fingers. He looked down and saw Haruka's slightly smaller hand on top of his. Chuckling, he wondered if Haruka was scared after all.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Haru." Rin whispered, ever so gently running his thumb across Haruka's fingers entwined with his.

_'When I'm with you, I can fly as far and high as I want.'_

_'I hope I can make you feel the same way.'_

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Free! Eternal Summer is by KyoAni and inspired by Kouji Ouji's novel High Speed series. This is just fan work. If you enjoyed it, I'll be happy. ^_^


End file.
